The present invention refers to an apparatus for heating, disinfecting and sterilizing materials by exposing the material to microwave radiation in a treatment chamber in which a container receiving the material is placed.
A microwave apparatus of this type is typically used for heating, disinfecting and sterilizing various materials such as refuse from hospitals, kitchen garbage etc., and is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,674. The microwave apparatus includes a container which is placed in a treatment chamber and is closed by a lid formed with a central opening for receiving an injector that introduces liquid, for example water, optionally mixed with additives, to the material in the container. The injector is further equipped with a temperature sensor and a pressure sensor. Steam generated in the container escapes into the treatment chamber and is then discharged to the outside. The entry of exhaust into the treatment chamber is disadvantageous because the microwave apparatus is unable to react instantly to a presence of vapor and/or smoke accumulating in the treatment chamber before being discharged.